adopted by twenty one pilots (tyler and jenna joseph adopted the reade
by stormislonely
Summary: you are 14 years old and you are adopted by tyler and jenna joseph
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I look outside of my window. Tomorrow is the adoption fair. If you don't know what that is it's basically where me and 24 other kids go outside and stand around for people to look at us. They treat us like animals. But in all honestly the adoption center itself isn't as bad as most people say it is. we have enough food and clothes it's just a little cramped and some of the other girls my age and older can be annoying, they mess with my stuff and call me emo. they tried to fight me once but my best friend liza saved me. shes 3 years older than me. Mrs. Smith is nice...unless she gets mad then she turns into satan. enough about them for now. My name is Y/N and I am 14 years old. I have been at sunny side adoption center for the past 10 years of my life and I have pretty much accepted the fact I am not going to get adopted. Most couples want a younger child like Autumn or Grace. they got adopted yesterday. but I am happy for them they are twins and have been here since they were 7 months old. I do stuff I am not proud of. Cutting being one of those. I want to stop but it's hard I've even tried having a rubber band around my wrists and pulling it once I got the urge. Also this thing Liza mentioned. You draw a butterfly and if you cut the butterfly the butterfly dies. But neither of those work. Most people look at me give a pity smile and go to someone else. I know why so I just gave up. Mrs. Smith comes in (what they are saying will be in bold **)"y/n dinner is ready"** she says telling me I need to come down and eat.I get off my bed and put on a fall out boy hoodie and put my hair in a ponytail then walk downstairs and sit next to liza. We do our secret handshake and get some food. We say grace and eat in silence. I clear my plate and head up to my room that I share with liza. I listen to music softly singing along with Brendon urie.

 **"I'm a scholar and a gentleman and I usually don't fall when I try to stand,I lost a bet to chiffon skirt. But I make these high heels work"** I sing. I look at the time and Liza walks in. We talk about bands and when my chemical romance will get back together. About the album bluryface and how amazing the music is. then it's time to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to liza playing the G note on the piano. **"nooo wfuhue2priiuh ahhhh stahhpp"** she laughs at me and complains about it taking me forever to wake up. Mrs. Smith tells us to dress nice because someone who we know for sure is going to adopt one of us is coming. It takes everything for me to not roll my eyes. No one would want me so I just wear my nice jeans a PANIC! T shirt considering its summer. I brush my long hair dyed black and blue at the ends. I let it fall to my waist. I put on some light foundation to hide my pimples then look at my wrists. might as well try to hide them. I grab some foundation and put it on my wrists,

 **" come on y/n we gotta go"** Liza says. I nod my head and walk down to the park. with my group. I look around and just look for something to do. I find a shaded tree near a lake and sit there drawing and singing trapdoor by twenty one pilots.

 **"do me a favor and try to ign..."** I was cut off by sitting next to.

 **"y/n please just come over with the group the person is here"** she asks me and I sigh standing up helping her up as well. The person comes in and looks at us. Its a middle aged couple. A man with blonde hair and a brown headed lady. They smile at me...oh that smile that I get every time. eventually they decide on ryan. A boy that is a few years younger than me. I give a forced smile as they leave and run back to where I was before tears threatening to fall. not here y/n wait till you get back to the center I take a shaky breath and take my ear buds out just playing the music out loud. The album vessel plays and I sing along leaning my head on the tree. once again i'm interrupted by someone sitting next to me. I sigh.

 **"why are you here alone and not with the others"** The person who I now know is a man asks me.

 **"eh. I never get chosen so I just kind of gave up"** I respond turning the music down.

 **"oh"** he responds.

 **"If you don`t mind ME asking why are you talking to me and not over there with the other more care free kids"** I ask still not looking at the man however he sounds familiar .

 **"because you remind me of myself"** he says. And I look straight ahead not because of what he said but because of a lady that says

 **"tyler have you met all of them."** i sigh putting my head in between my legs and turn my music up again as another lady comes over to them and they walk to the papers. **(this is the voice in your head)just give up y/n were never going to get adopted.** I know and besides I gave up a year ago. we head back to the center where tells us who got adopted. I hum I write Sins not tragedies by PANIC! we sit down and listen. that when I realize TYLER FRIXEN JOSEPH AND JENNA FRIXEN JOSEPH ARE IM THE SAME ROOM AS ME AND I TALKED TO HIM... **wow you didn' even know it was him dummie you could have gotten him to like you.** i know. I hang my head low.

 **"ok kids so three of you got adopted mills. you are now ryan miller. destny wats you are now destiny keller..and the last person is y/n l/n you are now y/n joseph"** At those words I jerk my head up and I can't stop smiling making my chaped lips hurt even more.I lick my lips in attempt to make it stop and go up to my room to pack. I throw all of my clothes in a suitcase and take my posters down softly walking back down the stairs. I hug my friend and .Then look at my new parents. tyler and jenna joseph?


	3. Chapter 3

**TYLERS POV:**

I just adopted a tiny human. Do I regret it..nahh .But what are we going to do while we are on someone can home school. that seems nice. besides we wanted a kid but jenna can not have kids due to a medical reasons. I hope Y/n likes food. Along with brendon urie and fall out boy( **I KNOW DATES DONT ADD UP BUT IMAGINE THEY DO)** because we are going to be touring with them in a week. while jenna takes her shopping for clothes and other things she needs josh and I will be packing. I look at the stairs and see y/n there with a small suit case. jenna holds her arms out for y/n to hug her and she does but very awkwardly. I RELATE TO HER ALREADY. she can't stop smiling. and I dont know if that's because I'M adopting her or she got adopted period. But she obviously know's about my career with josh because while she was talking to me she was listening to my music.I'm surprised she didn't know it was me. But she had her head down for the most part. **"ready to go kid"** I as her she nods and we walk out to our car.

 **"so what exactly are like rules and stuff I need to follow"** Y/N asks. I look at jenna.

 **"ehm,don't do illegal stuff like smoking,drugs or drinking underage and don't cuss I guess."** I look over at jenna to see if she has anything to says nothing so I continue **"and no dating till your 30"** y/n gives me a are you serious look.

 **"you were MARRIED while you were still in your twenties"** she says

... **"that is besides the point,anyways we are going to go home then jenna is going to take you shopping while josh and I go buy lots of food and stuff for the tour"** I say. she nods along with what I say and she is clearly hiding her fan girl and I must say. she does pretty well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to when jenna and you go shoping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **YOUR POV:**

so I'm going on tour with my dad and josh...wow it feels weird to call tyler my and I walk into the mall and I can hear my people calling to me...in other words I hear my chemical romance playing from hot topic. I put my arms in front of me and put my hands in a grabbing motion and walk towards the store while jenna laughs at me. **" merchhh "** I say

 **"alright alright but after that we need to go get you some non merch related clothes"** she says in a playful strict tone i laugh at it then I pick out an outfit I like. Its a fall out boy tank top with black and white striped jeans and black converses. next I get some galaxy jeans and a white my chemical romance hoodie with the black parade logo and then i have a black crop top under. then I just grab like 4 other pairs of jeans 7 shirts and 3 hoodies and 2 pairs of shoes. **"ok now we need to get you other clothes, or else tyler will have to take you shopping."** she says laughing. **"And i'm pretty sure you don't want to buy undergarments with him"** she says still laughing. next she takes me to PINK to get some...needed things. next we go to a store in the mall called H&M there I got some non ripped jeans. and some cute was a slim fit black shirt with a gold moon and written in white said love you to the moon and back. I also got a bunch of sweat pants sweatshirts. Then i got some cloth short shorts to sleep in. then we go to a Chinese restaurant.

 **"Thanks for everything really,I mean it"** I say.

 **"no problem,and you don't have to thank me."** she says. I give her a small smile as we head back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**(im gonna st** op having where they talk in bold and just do the " in bold k)

TYLERS POV:

Josh and I sit on the couch just talking really while the tv plays mindlessly in the back ground. He still doesn't know that me and Jenna adopted a tiny human. He knows we wanted to he he just doesn't know we already have her...This should be fun."so that's why aliens are real" Josh says...Wait was I supposed to be

."uhh yeah toatly,jershhh" He gives me a really dude look then Jenna and y/n walk in talking about the clothes she got but y/n stops talking when she shes josh clearly trying to hold in her fan girl. and once again im impressed. she continues to talk to jenna and they make their way to the living room.

"hey tyler" she says not really noticing josh. Probably waiting for me to introduce her. I look over at josh and he sits with his mouth open and brows furrowed...clearly confused.

"hey y/n...josh this is y/n...y/n this is josh...and josh close your mouth your gonna catch flies" I say. They all laugh.y/n and josh shake hands then y/n dismisses herself to her room to put away her clothing i'm guessing while jenna,josh and I talk.

" Is she coming on tour with us" Josh asks.

"yep" I reply.

"she is a pretty big fan of brendon,fall out boy and my chemical romance so I dont know how she will react when she fins out we are going on tour with 2 out of the three,I mean she had a hard time not jumping into your arms,josh when she saw you. **"** jenns tells us.

 **"** wait really **"** josh asks confused about her behavior. we nod our heads. **"** well dang,she hides stuff well **"** he responds we nod our heads once again. then y/n comes down the stairs with a pair of sweats on and a tank top on saying shes gonna get a glass of water then head to bed.

 **"** alright sweetie **"** jenna says. y/n walks into the kitchen and I focus my attention back to the tv. she comes out and gives jenna and I a hug. josh pretends to be offended and we laugh. she rolls her eyes but walks over and gives him a hug as well.

 **"** good night **"** she says.

 **"** she seems nice **"** josh says we nod our heads.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to the day of the tour~~~~~~~~~~**

 **y/n** pov:

I wake up to josh poking my cheek. **"** wake up **"** he poked me again. **"** wake up or you will miss the tour **"** he says and I shoot up jumping out of bed grabbing my clothes then remembering josh is still in my room.

 **"** get out **"** I laughs and walks out closing the door. I take off my pjs and put on a black crop top that has the twenty one pilots,my chemical romance,fall out boy and PANIC!s logo on it then I put on the black and white stripped jeans with leggings under them because I hate how jeans feel. I apply some like mascara and foundation once again to hide the scars. no body has noticed yet which is good. I then french braid my hair and run down the stairs grabbing my electronics,hoodies,blankets,pillows and suitcase. I take out four cereal bowls and then fill them with cereal and milk then slowly one by one they walk down. I look at the clock. **"** we have 20 minutes **"** I say. I finish eating and rinse out the bowl. they do the same then we put everything in the tour bus but when we get on I see the one and only brendon fricken urie.


	5. SORRY

hey guys im sorry for not updating in a while but i promise there will be new stuff tomorrow maybe even a new story. maybe a

pete wentz x reader

brendon urie x reader

josh dun x reader

gerard way x reader

frank iero x reader

mikey way x reader

adopted by gerard way

adopted by brendon urie

adopted by danisnotonfire

jacksepticeye x reader

 **YOU GET MY DRIFT BOIIIIII**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ok y/n just breathe and act dad is tyler joseph you need to get used to this. "H..hi " I stammer out.

"Sup" Brendon says. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding.I look behind him and see pete wentz..MUST act NoRmAl DON"T SCREAM. TO LATE

"OHMYGISHILOVEYOUALLIMSORRYTHISISVERYEXCITINGIJUSTGOTADOPTEDBYMYIDOLNOWIMMEETINGMYOTHERIDOLSAHAHAHAHAHAAH" I scream out and they just laugh.I cough awkwardly"Sorry bout that" I say while taking a deep breath and I can"t stoop puts an arm around me.

"mhm who's the coolest dad" I laugh and look around.

"So where do I sleep also is jenna coming on tour" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Sometimes but not on the places far off" I nod my head and set my stuff down on a top bunk and hang upside down to see who sleeps under me.

"Hello human under my bed"

"Hello human over my bed" Josh says poking me

"Ughhhhh I want food" I say hoping off my bed standing in front of him.

"Didn't we just feed you" he says

"...yes…." we stare at eachother."fine then i'll go get brendon to feed me" I say walking to find brendon and I flop next to him"fooooood"

He laughs"let's steal joe's cereal" he says looking evil.

"...ok" I say walking over to the bowl of froot loops.I pick it up and as I do joe walks in looks at me blinks and walks out.

"Patrick there is a tiny girl in the bus!" he yells

"I KNOWWW" patrick yells back ok then

**************************************time skieeeep****************

We are at our first stop in ohio tyler said we will have an hour or so to meet his family(I don't know jenna`s family) so that's gonna be interesting. I look out in the audience. Wow that's a lot of people. How do they do it."hey you new here" I turn around and see a guy around my age

"Uhh yea why" I ask

" just wondering,the names austin and you are"

"y/n" I say

"Tyler's daughter right"

"Yep" I say

"Nice,see ya around...y.n" he that was something. I turn my attention back to the show and sing along with tyler.


End file.
